


After the Failure

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: She tried to help but she failed.





	After the Failure

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

After the Failure

“I’m so sorry Tim,” she said as they stood waiting for the plane that would take his parents bodies home to Gotham. “I just wasn’t good enough to help you save them.” She should have called in help instead of flying out here with him when he called begging for help after they were taken.

“I don’t blame you Selina,” he said blankly. “I blame him, I tried to call him and he shut me out like a kid throwing a tantrum and my parents are dead because of it.” She could only imagine the anger rolling under that blank facade.

“What are you going to do when you return to Gotham?” She asked not out of fear for what he might do with his knowledge of who Batman really was but out of genuine concern for the boy he looked so lost. She knew from their conversations that his family was hardly normal or close but they were still his parents.

“I’m not going to Gotham,” he said and showed her his ticket. She couldn’t make out the destination but she could easily see it was a different air line. “As far as the world is concerned Tim Drake died with his parents only his body burned up in the fire.” He looked at her, “If the Bat asks what happened please tell him that.” 

“That probably won’t fool him Tim,” She said and saw him nod. “But I’ll stick to that story if you want but if you do this then you’ll lose everything any thing your parents left for you.” She wanted him to think about things but didn’t feel she had to right to tell him to do so. “What will you do for money?’

“I’ll manage, I have all the skills I need.” She decided not to ask what he meant by that. Some things would be better not to know. “Don’t worry about me Selina, I’m not some stray that needs your help.” He began to walk off. “I’ll be in touch.” She privately was sure that he wouldn’t but she stopped herself from calling out to him. As wrong as it felt just watching him walk away she thought trying to make him stay would be worse. She’d compared him to stray cat before and it was even more appropriate now but he was not the type of stray you could take in anymore. Now he was the kind that would bite and claw until you let him go.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> This draws on the event in the batman comics where Tim Drake's parents were kidnapped for ranson and his mother died but in this world both ended up dead.


End file.
